Starfire's Doing
by thepandathatrawrs
Summary: Why is Raven in Beast Boy's room in the early morning? And what does Starfire have to do with this? -Disclaimer! I don't own the Teen Titans.- *My first BB/Rae.*


"Beast Boy?"

A quiet voice appeared in the mist of darkness. Her pale hand reached forth to her dark hood, making in fall back to her shoulders. Sighing heavily, she regained her fortitude to speak once more.

"Beast Boy? It's me.

"I came here to tell you that I'm in love with you."

As she had predicted, silence followed her statement. Clearing her throat slightly, she gave a small, nervous laugh.

"Weird, isn't it? I've always thought that I'd be freaking out if I found out that I loved somebody," a content smile spread across her face. "But I didn't. In fact, it made me feel wiser, stronger, and satisfied.

"You see, I've always known that I've **liked** you. However, remember that one day where you got pissed at Robin because he threw me on the ground rather hard during a training session?"

"_Remember Raven, I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl and a Titan." He declared. She merely rolled her eyes at him, and gave the 'bring it on' motion with her hands. Robin smirked before attacking her._

_She easily blocked his fists, and sent five dumbbells at his direction. He swiftly dodged them, and jumped upwards. He came down onto her with a kick, and she barely protected herself with the black aura in time. The force of his kick against her black shield made both of them skid backwards in opposite directions._

_Almost instantly as if on cue, they ran towards each other and started attacking once more. Finally, when Raven was unaware for a split second, Robin sent her a forceful side kick. She grunted, and fell onto the polished wooden floor with a loud 'thud'. She did not feel anything for a while; then she felt the hot, searing pain following from her backside to her upper back. However, despite her pain, she just closed her eyes and bit her lips._

_Before Robin could come to see if she was alright, another pair of hands was carefully pulling her up from the floor. One hand rubbed the middle part of her back soothingly. She dared peep open her eyes to see who was her savior; to her surprise, it was Beast Boy. His usual smiling face was replaced with a rather fierce scowl towards Robin._

"_Dude! Not cool!"_

_She turned her head towards Robin, who was right next to her now. His face told her that he also had no idea what Beast Boy was talking about._

"_She's hurt badly, can't you see that?! Why would you hurt her in the first place?!" His voice rose, and Robin sighed. He looked at Beast Boy as if to say something, but quickly decided against it. _

'_Probably to escape another argument.' Raven thought bemused._

"_Sorry Raven. Any serious injuries?" Robin asked. She shook her head, and shot him a slight grin. He smirked back. As Robin walked away, she turned towards Beast Boy, and laid a cool hand on his shoulder._

"_What's wrong with you? You know that this happens often during training."_

_His eyes flickered for a moment, and he sighed. "Never mind, Rae. Never mind."_

"I never felt such an overwhelming amount of feelings because of you. Frustration, because you just left me hanging. Amusement, because I never knew that you would get so worked up over me getting hurt. Anger, because honestly, I thought you over-reacted over the whole issue. Tenderness, because of the way you helped me from my slight injury.

"But what kept me thinking throughout the whole day was that I knew this feeling was stronger than a crush. I just couldn't get my finger on that one word though.

"Then, guess what made me realize that I love you? A _soap opera._" She giggled uncharacteristically. A light bulb flickered dangerously, and she immediately sobered down. She swore that she saw a curve appear on Beast Boy's face and her own smile faltered. After a minute or so, she thought it was a trick from the light bulb. She continued on, putting her moon-kissed hands on his green ones lightly.

_She was dragged into the living room by Starfire, who was bubbling with delight. Her alien friend firmly planted the mage onto the leather sofa. _

"_Friend Raven," Starfire started enthusiastically, "I believe it is time for our non-musical opera that is made of soap!"_

_Raven looked at her as if she was mad. "A soap opera?" She asked incredulously; partly because she hated those dramas with much passion as Starfire loved making weird combinations of food, and partly because of her drastic- yet amusing- attempt to say 'soap opera'._

_Starfire clapped her hands with joy. Raven sighed irritably. 'This is going to be a huge waste of my time.' She thought. Despite her strong dislike towards the TV show however, she reluctantly agreed to watch it with Starfire anyways. Somehow, she couldn't bear to see her friend looking disappointed and hurt from another failed attempt to have some 'girl time'._

_The amber-haired girl quickly turned the television and sat next to Raven gleefully as the show started._

_Thirty minutes later, Starfire had emptied out three tissue boxes, and was steadily finishing the fourth box. Raven looked at Starfire, then at the humongous amount of tissue piles and the boxes, then at the still going soap opera. She barely managed to suppress an amused- and exasperated- laugh._

"_**Oh Mike, Mike! Why must you leave me?" The attractive blond actress was holding a man's arm. **_

"_**Can't you see that this is the only way for us?!" He turned around in frustration, and faced the woman. "It's because I love you that I'm leaving. The longer I stay here, the more danger you're in!"**_

_**The woman was clearly taken aback from his statement. "But- but," she stammered tearfully, "love shouldn't be as harsh as this! It's supposed to be bliss and happiness!"**_

_**He cupped her face lovingly, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Sometimes, love is about having to get through the obstacles life puts in between us. It's up to us, Diana, that we can surpass the demons, and come out even stronger."**_

_The girl next to her started bawling, and Raven awkwardly patted the girl's shoulders. Her mind was reeling in the event that happened in the show. "Love," she muttered quietly so that Starfire couldn't hear her. "Maybe… I love Beast Boy?"_

"_What was that, Friend Raven?" Starfire sniffled out. Raven shook her head, and passed her more tissues._

"I owe Starfire so much for making me watch that torturing soap opera with her." She held back a 

yawn, and looked at a small, duck-shaped clock beside his bed. It read 3:18 A.M. Her gazed wandered to the window, and saw the full moon shining. Its round face seemed to be encouraging Raven to finish her confession.

"You have no idea how incredibly peaceful I was, knowing that I love you. It meant no more agonizing over the feeling, and it made me feel so… free. I had never felt so alive before after Trigon's defeat."

She no longer flinched nor halted over speaking her father's name. 'I guess this is love. I feel like I can do anything in the world.' Her violet eyes shone at the thought.

"So I came here to tell you that I love you, and I did. I'm going to go now; I'm going wake up later feeling extremely tired but exhilarated, and will probably blush whenever you walk by." Something surged through a soul as she took in a long look at Beast Boy's calm slumber. Her face leaned in, and gave him a heartfelt, but light, kiss on the forehead.

She stood up at last, and brushed off the carpet's cotton off her knees. Putting her hood back on, she slowly headed for the metal door.

"Raven?"

The husky voice made her halt suddenly. She heard him clamor out of his bed, coming close beside her. His two hands held her shoulders, and slowly faced her towards his figure. She had pressed close her eyes, and she heard him chuckle.

"Rae, I'm not that bad looking, you know."

A deadpanned response came out of her mouth instinctively. "You'd be surprised."

No answer came from him, and she fluttered her eyes open once more to see if he took serious offence from her answer. She was greeted with a tender, loving expression.

"I love you too."

Her eyes widened, and he kissed her fully on the mouth. She responded back with equaled eagerness. They soon broke apart, and she blushed furiously.

"Remind me to do Star a big favor as well." He said grinning widely. Her eyes twinkled back into his, and they held each other in their arms warmly.

Outside, Starfire had been coming back from a quick drink in the kitchen. She had heard their confession, and a beautiful, content smile on her face appeared.

"You do not need to owe me anything, my dear friends." She whispered to the wall softly. "I am repaid by Friend Raven finally finding her true love who will give her endless happiness to her life."

Floating to her room, she fell into a deep sleep, sharing that same happiness that Raven felt. After all, wasn't that what friends were for?


End file.
